officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Armageddon (2000)
Armageddon (2000) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on December 10, 2000, at the Birmingham–Jefferson Civic Center in Birmingham, Alabama. It was the second annual Armageddon event, and the only WWF pay-per-view event to be held in the state of Alabama. The main event was a Hell in a Cell match for the WWF Championship between champion Kurt Angle, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Triple H, The Undertaker and Rikishi. The undercard included Chris Benoit winning the Intercontinental Championship from Billy Gunn and Chris Jericho defeating Kane in a Last Man Standing match. Storylines The central feud heading into Armageddon was between WWF Champion Kurt Angle, The Undertaker, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and Rikishi inside a Hell in a Cell for the WWF Championship. At No Mercy Kurt Angle won the championship from The Rock in a No Disqualification Match. Kurt would later retain the title against The Undertaker at Survivor Series and again at Rebellion in a Fatal Four Way Match against The Rock, Rikishi, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Commissioner Mick Foley would later announce on SmackDown! that Kurt Angle would defend his title inside a six-man Hell in a Cell match. Mr. McMahon would try desperately to get all six men to back out, but ultimately failed to do so. Another feud heading into Armageddon was between Chris Jericho and Kane in a Last Man Standing match. It started at Survivor Series when Kane defeated Chris Jericho by pinfall. They would later fight again at Rebellion only for Kane to defeat him. It was later announced on Raw Is War that their feud would come to an end at Armageddon in a Last Man Standing match. Aftermath After Kurt Angle retained the WWF Championship against Stone Cold Steve Austin on the January 8, 2001 episode of Raw is War, Vince McMahon announced that Angle would defend his title against his son-in-law Triple H at the Royal Rumble. Triple H claimed that Angle could only have become the champion because he (Triple H) allowed him to. Angle disagreed. At the pay-per-view Kurt Angle defeated Triple H in a singles match for the WWF Championship following interference from Austin. WWF Commissioner Mick Foley considered resigning due to a promise that he made on Sunday Night Heat where if anyone suffered a serious injury in the 6-man Hell in a Cell match, he would resign as Commissioner. Instead, Foley chose to keep his job due to support from Steve Austin and the WWF fans. However, on the December 18 episode of Raw Is War, when the board of directors deemed Linda McMahon incompetent to continue being CEO due to a (kayfabe) nervous breakdown, they granted Vince McMahon 100% control of the WWF, allowing him to fire Foley as Commissioner. The Undertaker also began to feud with Triple H, albeit immediately after HHH's feud with Angle began to wane. On an episode of SmackDown!, The Undertaker had a restraining order placed against him after attacking Triple H's on-screen wife, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, but The Undertaker would exploit a loophole in his restraining order by assigning his kayfabe half-brother, Kane, to stalk Stephanie. When new WWF Commissioner William Regal refused to grant him a match against Triple H at WrestleMania, an event Undertaker had never lost at, he threatened to have Kane throw Stephanie over the balcony above them. Commissioner Regal finally gave Taker his match. Undertaker would go on to up his Mania record to 9–0 with his victory over Triple H. Stone Cold Steve Austin would go on to enter the Royal Rumble Match at the Royal Rumble despite being attacked and busted open by Triple H before Austin officially participated in it by entering the ring for costing him a chance to become the WWF Champion earlier that night in revenge for Triple H robbing Austin of a reign with the same title on a past episode of Raw Is War. On the way he fought long-time rival The Rock, who claimed to have won the Royal Rumble for the second time in a row. At the pay-per-view Steve Austin won the match after eliminating Kane. He would go to WrestleMania to defeat The Rock in a No Disqualification Match to win the WWF Championship with some highly unlikely help from former arch-rival Mr. McMahon, thus beginning his heel turn. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Armageddon Category:Armageddon Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2000 Pay-Per-View Events